Bruja
by AgenteYumi
Summary: ¡Arrepientete! Grita la multitud ante la cruz de la mujer. Si el amor que siente el príncipe por tí es por tus bajas artes, arderás.
1. Prologo

Domingo sin nada que hacer y me puse a ver vídeos al azar y de repente me topé con este. ¿Que mejor para hacerlo un fic?

Vocaloid no es mío o Gakupo sería mi esclavo, perdón, amante esposo.

* * *

><p>(Luka POV)<p>

_¡Penitenziagite!_

La gente lo grita, perforando mis oídos. Enloquecidos, siguiendo la voz de aquella pequeña mujer de cabello verde y largo. Sus ojos muestran la víbora de la Envidia. El odio. Y desde el patíbulo observo a mi amado. ¿Porqué?

No lo sé. Desconozco todo.

(Narración)

-¿Se enteraron del caso de Goumina?- chismorreaban las mujeres en el lavadero de la ciudad, una a otra.- Le pusieron la pera.  
>-Ay no, no puede ser- respondió otra, aclarando la ropa con el agua clara y fría.<br>-Aparentemente es una bruja. No tardarán en quemarla.  
>Una joven de largos cabellos rosas paseaba por ahí, escuchando todo, un poco preocupada. Había conocido bien a la aludida, una dulce y tierna jovencita, hacía poco que había conocido a alguien y estaba muy enamorada, lo cual la había vuelto algo despistada y torpe. ¿Como que bruja?<br>Se acomodó la diadema, notando el nudo flojo. El viento se la llevó, por lo que tuvo que correr para atraparla, sin éxito.  
>La había atrapado alguien mas por ella.<br>-¿Es suya?  
>Era un joven de cabellos violetas y largos, preciosos ojos azules como el cielo del verano. Y ricas ropas, dando a entender su posición como Príncipe.<br>-Sí, muchas gracias- hizo una reverencia, sintiendo los curiosos ojos del hombre sobre ella.- Alteza Kamui Gakupo.  
>-¿Cual es tu nombre?- la tuteó con facilidad.<br>-Megurine Luka, Alteza- tomó su diadema, volviendose a peinar rápidamente.

Fue así como se conocieron el Príncipe y la extraña muchacha, solitaria y callada.  
>Una mujer que pasaba por ahí, los observó, felices caminando juntos de la mano.<br>-Su señoría, Hatsune- interrumpió una chica rubia- Estamos listos para el juicio de Goumina.  
>-Gracias, Rin- tomó su crucifijo- No descansaré hasta haber terminado con todas las brujas.<br>Algo negro nacía en el corazón de esa mujer. ¿Porqué él prefería a una sencilla y extraña plebeya a la Inquisidora?

No había lugar para las dos en el pueblo.

Luka un día tuvo a bien ocultar el collar que llevaba bajo su vestido, antes de que su amado Gakupo lo observara. Tenía un signo indescifrable para los incultos, aún incluso para alguien que sabía tanto, como el Príncipe.  
>No debía saber lo que ella era en verdad. No mientras esos bellos momentos de felicidad ocurrieran.<p>

(Gakupo POV)

_¡Penitenziagite!_

La gente lo grita, perforando mi corazón mas que mis oídos. ¿Como es que me dejé engañar tan fácilmente por ella?  
>Yo no podría gobernar si en delante dejo que otros me gobiernen. Yo debo velar por los demás.<br>Sus ojos claros como un espejo de agua me miran desde lo alto de una cruz, como si no comprendiera.  
>El dolor en ellos es demasiado.<p>

* * *

><p>Demasiado corto, por ser la introducción<p>

Penitenziagite: ¡Arrepientete!  
>La pera: No lo busquen en wiki, luego quedan con cara de dolor, era una tortura muy común en la inquisición para las mujeres, los herejes y los homosexuales.<p> 


	2. Opus transit in otium

Ya vi que mi domingo sin quehacer fue demasiado dañino (leo que me podrían mandar a malosfics y estoy que me da el patatús...). Así que prometo fielmente seguir los concejos, en la medida que estos me sirvan. (Y renunciaré eso sí a la costumbre mala que se me pegó de los POV)

* * *

><p>Lo primero que recordaba la muchacha en sí, de su vida, era un cielo azul de verano, donde despertó, con varias personas rodeándole, mirándole entre la curiosidad y compasión. Se incorporó apenas, confundida.<br>-Señorita ¿Está bien?- preguntó un muchacho de cabellos azul profundo, dandole la mano. Notó que ellos la habían puesto en una cama de paja, aparentemente la habían encontrado y se la habían llevado a su granja.  
>-Supongo que lo estoy- respondió, tratando de averiguar que hacía ahí.<br>-Cuando la encontramos pensamos que era un ángel. Estaba rodeada de plumas, pero no había aves cerca. Y por ser otoño, todas han emigrado- añadió una chica de cabellos color castaño claro y ojos rojizos. Olía a alcohol, sin embargo se le veía perfectamente sobria- Cuando mi esposo, Kaito, salió a trabajar al campo el día de ayer la encontró inconsciente, así que la trajo aquí. Pensamos que si le daba el sol y el aire fresco podría despertar.  
>A la vista de los dos jóvenes se veía a leguas que la chica de cabello rosa no entendía nada de lo que le decían, como si le entrara por un oído y le saliera por el otro. Sin embargo, sonrió para ellos, para agradecerles.<br>-Muchas gracias por preocuparse por mí.  
>Luego de que logró convencer a sus rescatadores de que estaba bien, se fue de la granja, rumbo a la ciudad, porque decía que lo mejor era buscar alguien a quien ayudar, si no podía recordar nada más, al menos así crearía recuerdos.<br>Sobra decir que tampoco quería hacer el trabajo del campo.

Con un viejo vestido que le había dado la esposa de Kaito -Meiko-, color entre gris y negro, una canasta con algunas provisiones para sobrevivir, en lo que pudiera encontrar en qué emplearse, Megurine Luka se perdió en la plaza, en los fríos vientos de mediados del otoño, cuando aún quedaban saltimbanquis alegrando la vida cotidiana de la gente.

La ciudad no era muy nueva, pues sus calles de piedras estaban ya algo desgastadas, las casas estaban algo manchadas por la humedad y algunas tenían tejas perdidas, quizá por los niños traviesos que paseaban por los techos y los gatos que habían hecho de las zonas altas su reino. La gente se entretenía en vender y comprar cosas básicas para vivir. Algunos que ya se habían desocupado de eso observaban los espectáculos, como los malabaristas, las bailarinas gitanas y la quema de la bruja del día.

La pelirrosa observó el espectáculo: el viejo inquisidor recitando los rituales que marcaba el Malleus Malleficarum: El martillo de las brujas. Y la víctima gritaba aterririzada, por las llamas.  
>Dos niños enfrente de ella, observaban curiosos. Los dos no debían tener mas de diez años y eran exactamente iguales el uno al otro: rubios, de piel blanca como la luna llena y grandes ojos azules (Lo descubrió gracias a que ambos se voltearon a ver, perfectamente sincronizados). Luka les tapó los ojos a ambos.<br>-Ustedes no deberían de ver esto.- les dijo.-  
>-¿Madre?- preguntó el niño, pero al reconocer las manos, demasiado suaves para lo que solía recordar, las apartó de su carita.- ¿Quien es usted, señorita?<br>-¿De donde viene?- añadió la niña, inquieta  
>-¿Y porqué su pelo es rosa y tiene dos grandes...?- la hermana le tapó la boca a su hermano, reprochándole por intentó decirle con un pisotón. El niño se quejó.<br>-Mi nombre es Megurine Luka, vengo del campo... y no puedo darte explicación sobre mi cabello, supongo que nací así.  
>-¿Ves? No es Mamá. Ella se llama Luka y Mamá es Anne.- dijo la niña.- Yo soy Rin y esta cosa es mi hermano, Len.<br>El menor volvió a quejarse al ser referido como "esta cosa", recibiendo un pellizco por parte de su hermana. La muchacha se rió al escuchar eso.  
>-Si acabas de llegar, entonces no tienes casa- añadió el niño, al borde del llanto por el maltrato de su gemela- ¡Nosotros sabemos donde puedes quedarte!<br>Dicho esto, ambos se echaron a correr, tomándole de las manos, como dos pequeños rayos entre la gente, por varios minutos en los cuales nadie los notó, estando todos absortos en el juicio. Se detuvieron ante una casa de varios pisos, sin jardín.  
>Se detuvieron ahí, sorprendidos de que Luka pudiera mantenerse respirando perfectamente, pese a la loca carrera de los dos hiperactivos niños. Se limitaron a verse a los ojos, encogerse de hombros y Len abrió la puerta principal.<br>La casa por dentro tenía bastante luz, a pesar de que no era muy lujosa, escaleras de madera que se notaba algo húmeda, algunos clavos sueltos en el piso, el techo sin embargo con todas sus tejas. En el recibidor había una mesa que le servía de escritorio a la casera, encima de esta un florero con una flor de otoño, un libro de contabilidad y un tintero con su pluma.  
>-¡Presentamos a Megurine Luka, que viene a vivir en el cuarto al lado del nuestro!- dijeron a coro al entrar, siendo notadas por una chica de cabellos verdes y cortos. Sus ojos eran grandes e inocentes, del color del bosque.<br>-Es un edificio donde viven estudiantes generalmente- explicó Rin.  
>-Pero tal vez te llegue a gustar, porque tiene una linda vista hacia la calle y es caliente en invierno.- añadió Len.<br>-¡Y además, podrías ayudar a Goumina y ella te dará alojamiento!- volvieron a decir a coro. La aludida se acercó al par, un poco curiosa por la nueva.  
>-¿Eres la dueña?- preguntó la mayor, un poco perpleja por la sincronía de ambos niños.<br>-No, lo es una tía.- se apresuró a aclarar Yo vivo aquí desde que murieron mis padres en la peste. Raras veces está así que no sabe quienes son los huéspedes- sonrió mas felíz, porque generalmente ahí vivían solo muchachos, y claro, la madre con sus gemelos.

Pocos días después de instalarse ahí, salió a comprar las cosas para la cena. La casa tenía la costumbre de que cada día de la semana alguien cocinaba y ese día le tocaba. Pero el viento le soltó la diadema del pelo, la persiguió por varios metros hasta que la encontró en las manos de un apuesto joven de largos cabellos violetas y ojos claros, como el cielo que recordaba de su primer recuerdo. Le sonrió, para indicarle que ella era la dueña.  
>-Alteza, muchas gracias.<br>-¿Es suya, señorita?- se la entregó y la joven, con destreza se volvió a sujetar el cabello. Agradeció de nuevo con una sonrisa y continuó con su camino. No contando con que la había seguido hasta el mercado y luego de vuelta a la casa. Y así transcurrieron varios días, sin que él pudiera explicárselo.  
>El guardia del príncipe, un chico delgado de cabello blanco, apenas comentó.<br>-Esto es mas similar a ser un acosador que un enamorado, Alteza Gakupo.  
>-La gente come muy poco, Piko. Mi padre no ha hecho bien su trabajo.- suspiró- No controla bien a los señores del Feudo que abusan de ellos. Eso cambiará cuando sea rey... pero por ahora, debo saber mas de ella.<br>-Los niños, aquellos que son un vivo espejo, han dicho que recién llegó. Su nombre está ya inscrito en los registros del reino, parece ser que viene de alguna tierra extranjera pero amiga de nosotros, por su acento.- completó la información el eficaz muchacho, con el asombro de su señor.- Y dicen que no come mucho, pero es muy sana.

Fue así como a una semana de haberla visto por primera vez, el Príncipe Gakupo comenzó a mandarle cajas con verduras y carne o pescado a la chica, cortejándola.  
>Luka no tardó en notar que era demasiado para ella sola, que se le echarían a perder si no hacía algo. Por lo cual, compartía estos regalos con los gemelos, que eran un barril sin fondo, su madre y Goumina.<br>Los demás huéspedes tenían la costumbre de comer fuera.  
>-¡Muchas gracias al Príncipe por darnos de comer!- decían los gemelos antes de devorar los platos.- ¡Y gracias a Dios por enviarnos a Luka, que nos alimenta con su belleza!<br>Anne solo sonreía, al ver a sus niños felices. Las muchachas se miraban, cómplices, pues Luka había recibido otra carta con el regalo, de parte del príncipe. Después de la cena, ella iría a responderle, para enviarle otra carta con el guardia.  
>Eran ya mas de 20, guardadas en un cajón en su cuarto.<p>

Un día, cuando Anne ya le había enseñado a coserse vestidos y ella había reunido dinero suficiente para hacerse uno precioso, en color amarillo con vuelos blancos, ideal para el principio del invierno, salió a buscar al Príncipe a su palacio, ligeramente nerviosa por hablar con él en persona.  
>Antes de entrar a la sala donde solían atenderse algunas visitas, mientras miraba un cuadro del padre de este, escuchó una conversación, demasiado susurrada, y aún así, pudo captarla.<br>-... ¿Es cierto eso, señorita Lily?  
>-El Padre Leon no se mejoró luego de que ocurrió el eclipse lunar. Si hace unos días ejecutó a un hereje, fue porque Dios es grande. El papa nombró ya una nueva inquisidora, una sobrina suya. No tardará en terminar su formación.<br>-Muchas gracias. Puede retirarse.  
>-Gracias, Majestad.<br>Al abrirse la puerta, la de grandes ojos azul como el agua, vio a la que hablaba, una chica delgada de cabellos como largas hebras de oro, vestida con el traje de quien sirve a un miembro del alto clero. Y detrás de ella, el Príncipe, quien la reconoció y sonrió. Luka solo atinó a hacer una pequeña reverencia.  
>-Su alteza ha fijado los ojos en mí, una simple aldeana. Estoy honrada por eso, mi señor- atinó a decir, con su voz dulce, etérea como la mañana.<br>-Mi señora, yo no he fijado mis ojos en usted, he fijado mi corazón.- se inclinó, tomando su mano y depositando apenas un beso en ella, provocando que ella se sonrojara.

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora:<br>1- El malleus maleficarum era el libro principal que usaba la Santa Inquisición para juzgar y condenar casos de brujería, pese a que nunca tuvo reconocimiento oficial por parte de la Iglesia.  
>2- En esos tiempos, era mucho mas romántico que te enviaran comida que flores (creo que de ahí viene la costumbre de que si sales a comer con un hombre que te pretende, este paga tus alimentos). Suena lógico, te quiere viva.<br>3- (Sobra decir que Len mas de una vez quiso repetir lo que le había querido preguntar, pero con tantos coscorrones, pellizcos, patadas y piquetes de ojos por parte de su gemela, la oración diaria quedó tal cual la escribí)

Asd: Gracias por tu review ^^ y sí, prometo echarle mas carne al asador. Y no ¡Malos fics no!  
>SessKagome: (Recuerda la película de Encantada, Edward y Giselle), sí, tienes razón fue muy rápido pero es porque usé el primer capítulo para dar un resumen general (no debí hacerlo... tal vez vuelva a subir ese capítulo en un futuro). Por cierto, amé tu fic de Servant of Venomania.<br>Toph Kagamine: Gracias también por leerlo ^^ (acostumbrada a recibir pocos reviews a menos que arme guerras)


	3. Nunc cuncta rerum debita

Le llega su turno a Gumi y a Miku de contar su historia. Capitulo no apto para menores y si andan sensibles, abstenerse un poco de tiempo. No me afecta si me llegan o no reviews.

Un pequeño flashback de parte de la Inquisidora.

* * *

><p>La primer nevada del invierno cayó la mañana en que Miku Hatsune llegó.<p>

Gumi, como le decían cariñosamente los gemelos, abrió la ventana de su cuarto para observar los frágiles copos blancos que caían. Uno, con forma de estrella hizo que sus grandes ojos e inocentes ojos lo siguieran hasta que se topó con una sombría figura que caminaba por el aguanieve.  
>Tenía una capa color beige, que apenas si permitía ver los pequeños pies de la portadora, aparte de un rosario.<br>El viento finalmente desintegró el copo. Y permitió a la casera ver el cabello verde azulado.  
>Asustada, cerró las ventanas. Cerró los ojos, tratando de pasar el extraño sentimiento que le había provocado aquella persona.<br>Luego continuó su día como si nada hubiera cambiado.

La chica que ahora portaba el título de Inquisidora, algo poco común para la época, escuchó el ruido. Pero le negó toda importancia, pues en esos momentos pensaba en lo que haría a partir de ese momento. Se detuvo en seco, mirando sus pasos hacia atrás. No tenía escolta alguna consigo, puesto que su mentor aún la esperaba.  
>-Cada paso que he dado hasta ahora- dijo para sí misma al observar su camino, firmemente dibujado- Es para confirmar lo que haré.<p>

_ El latín había sido su vida desde los 9 años, desde que trabajaba para el Inquisidor León, era requerido también para estar en la corte, con el Príncipe Gakupo. Sin esto último como motivación, ella nunca se quemado las pestañas, dispuesta en aprender el idioma de los letrados._  
><em>Aún así, Miku no entendía los rezos que se le hacían en ese momento, para protegerla de las artes de brujas, en la misa de su designación final. Solo miraba a la cruz, llorando, recordando que su Alteza le había contado en sus cartas frecuentes la existencia de una mujer en su vida.<em>  
><em>Eso le partía el alma, brotando de la herida no sangre, sino una sustancia negra, ardiente y pegajosa, un veneno que podría contaminar todo y destruir hasta lo mas puro. Pero quizá también eso podría darle el impulso para ser la mejor cazadora de herejes.<em>  
><em>-Acepto entregar mi vida a la cacería de los que se han apartado de los buenos caminos y han consagrado sus almas a entes diferentes a Dios nuestro Señor- dijo al final del ritual, con una reverencia.<em>

Instalada ya como ama y señora del Palacio del Santo Oficio, lo primero que hizo fue ir ella misma a por las pruebas que necesitara, en caso de haber infieles. A todos en el pueblo preguntó, sin mostrar interés alguno en sus respuestas, realmente. No es que no le gustara el cargo, sino que solo estaba cubriendo apariencias.

En la casa de huéspedes, Gumi estaba vuelta loca en la cocina, preparando infusiones para todos en la casa: un matemático que vivía ahí sufría de resfriado, otra era una huésped que recién había dado a luz. Y ella y Luka necesitaban otra más, para prepararse a atenderla, como debía de ser.  
>-Goumina sabes que si se enteran que somos parteras nos pondrán bajo sospecha de brujería.- habló la pelirosa, luego de que Rin subió con las infusiones a sus respectivos enfermos.- Además...- y bajó la voz, un poco preocupada- sabes que no es natural lo que pasa cuando yo atiendo.<br>-No deberías preocuparte. Hay personas que tienen mano para curar, porque son nobles. Y otras, como la "bruja" de Prima- hizo comillas con sus dedos-... seguro me enfermaría de las tripas, su personalidad da miedo, es altanera. No me la trago.  
>-Pero... no recuerdo nada de quien fui yo, desde que desperté en el campo, con esos amables campesinos. ¿Si estas habilidades las tenía desde antes por otros motivos?<br>-Entonces es lo mejor que le pudo pasar a este pueblo. Y a estos niños, que normalmente estaban flacos- sonrió la peliverde- Además siempre vas a misa. Te habrías quemado al poner un pie frente al templo, lo mas posible.- suspiró, poniendo la olla mas grande al fuego.

Luka estaba muy cansada luego de unos días de cuidar al recién nacido. Había nacido casi muerto, aunque ahora parecía fuera de peligro.  
>Era por eso que cuando Miku llamó a la puerta fue la peliverde la que atendió, con el estómago revuelto. No como cuando no se quiere hacer algo, sino como cuando se sabe que algo malo pasará por esa acción.<br>-Buenos días, Excelencia saludó la casera.  
>-Buenos días- la Inquisidora tomó un libro que llevaba consigo, hojeando de modo indiferente- ¿Ha oído usted acaso de alguna bruja en el pueblo, señorita?<br>-No, al menos no cerca de aquí. Yo no suelo salir mucho porque debo atender a mis huéspedes.  
>-¿Entonces... afirma usted que las brujas no existen?<br>-Es posible.  
>-Muchas gracias. Tenga usted un plácido día, casera.<br>Gumi cerró un poco los ojos, fastidiada por la interrupción.  
>-Vaya con Dios.<br>Pero al volverse, la joven de cabellos verdes sonrió, felíz de modo malsano por la noticia que le había dado su entrevistada.

Los gemelos miraron cuando un par de guardias matones tomaron presa a su amiga, mientras ella se remolinaba entre sus brazos, exigiendo conocer el motivo de su arresto. Luka en ese momento estaba visitando al Príncipe por unos días en su mansión de invierno.

La casera se encontraba en una fría, sucia y asquerosa celda de la prisión del Palacio de la Inquisición. Su verdugo fue a sacarla de ahí, con el mismo libro bajo el brazo. La llevaron a la sala de tortura, sin que ella continuara hablando: estaba afónica de gritar que la dejaran en paz, porque no sabía nada.  
>-Muy bien, creo que será hora de que nos confirmes tus herejías, joven señorita- sonrió Miku, con un rasgo de perversidad en sus preciosos ojos claros.<br>-¿Qué herejía? ¿Acaso me acusa usted de ser _marrana_?  
>La inquisidora abrió el libro en una página. Solo entonces la acusada pudo leer que libro era: malleus malleficarum.<br>-"Todo aquel que niegue que existe la brujería, es un hereje"- dicho esto, cerró el libro de golpe- Pero le doy una oportunidad, podrá confesar en caso de que no sea así.  
>Por mas que la muchacha repitió con su escasa voz lo que sabía, eso solo le provocó que uno de los sirvientes de Hatsune la amarrara a una mesa y le abriesen de piernas. Solo para mostrar el instrumento mas temido por una mujer: la pera.<br>Los gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar conforme el instrumento se abría en sus entrañas y las preguntas continuaban repitiéndose.  
>-¿Las hierbas que tienes en tu alacena, qué son?- gritó furiosa Miku, por no obtener ninguna respuesta.<br>-¡Medicinales: tila, manzanilla... nada más!- gimió la pobre Gumi, llorando.  
>-Muy bien. Déjala- ordenó secamente. Un grito más salió de los labios de la torturada cuando finalmente dejaron de torturar su interior- ¿Conoces de una bruja?<br>-Solo su existencia, Eccellenza. No su nombre.

Mortalmente herida en todos los sentidos, Goumina salió del palacio, hecha un mar de lágrimas.  
>La sangre resbalaba por su pierna, tiñendo la tierna e inocente nieve en escarlata. Era ya de noche y la luna llena la alumbraba en su dolorosa y agónica soledad.<p>

-Mi señora- preguntó el siervo al anochecer, mientras le llevaba una copa de vino a su señora, que leía los llamados "libros prohibidos, es decir, ficción- ¿Porqué interrogó a esa chica, si era inocente?  
>-Hay alguien más que está bajo la mira. Pero este pueblo la protege demasiado. Si alguno de los suyos muere, será ejemplo para el resto- miró el fuego que la cobijaba-. Con miedo, nadie querrá defenderla. Y entonces sí caerá la verdadera bruja.<br>Al volver a su libro, ante la mirada atónita del siervo -quien dicho sea de paso debería estar acostumbrado al despotismo de la gente de poder-, Miku solo pudo traer a su mente el recuerdo del príncipe, regalándole una rosa.  
>Aquello que la corrompía seguía creciendo, ardiendo en sus venas.<p>

Al amanecer, encontraron a Gumi. Las lágrimas se habían escarchado en sus ojos, mirando a un punto indefinido, desde el otro mundo. No había tenido fuerzas ya para tocar a la puerta de su propia casa.  
>Fue Anne quien la escondió antes de meterla, para velarla y darle sepultura en secreto, puesto que el modo en que había muerto dejaba en duda si se le enterraría en el cementerio o no.<br>Finalmente, envió dos cartas: una para Luka y otra para su tía, avisándole de los hechos.

La pelirrosa no se enteró de eso hasta habiendo vuelto de los paseos invernales con su enamorado.  
>Ese era el principio del fin.<p>

* * *

><p>Y bueno las notas de autora:<br>1- Sí, las parteras siempre estaban bajo el ojo vigilante y paranoico de la inquisición. No pocas fueron quemadas.  
>2- Para nosotros que solemos ser hoy día mas abiertos de mente en cuanto a religión, no nos sonará que Marranos es el término que se le solía dar a los judíos convertidos al cristianismo pero que seguían practicando la religión de su gente. (Esto dio origen a una guerra poética entre Garcilaso de la Vega y creo que era Calderón de la Barca, a quien el primero acusó de ser marrano). <p>

**Asd y Shadow:** de hecho se me hace mal organizado malos fics porque... no te avisan que estás. Y me parece lo hacen con mala intención muchos -sé lo que se siente escribir una crítica negativa y como dice Antón Ego "es divertido escribirlas y leerlas"-, no de ayudar, leí varias críticas/reseñas y era como "que se compre un diccionario", "ni por asomo se parece a x escritor". Somos amateurs, aunque muchos tengamos nuestro rato en el "negocio". Si se quisiera ayudar, se avisaría y se dan sugerencias pero "podrías intentar..." "¿sabes? las palabras con x, y, z se escriben con a,b,c...". (Aunque también para eso está lo del betareader, que es también una buena ayuda *mi beta reader personal es mi hermana, pero no siempre funciona/está*)  
>Con todo ^^, me alegra ver sus comentarios.<br>**Asd:** Es Anne, y no, no están en Japón. La mamá de los gemelos es (Sweet) Anne. Lo de poner a Lily... bueno ^^, me alegra te haya gustado

**Lukamui:** :D, gracias, no estaba inspirada (?) XD

**Iguchi:** ^^, también muchas gracias por leerme, espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Abril:** "Megurine Luka- Witch Hunt".

El siguiente capitulo... bueno, es hora de contar que hay entre Luka y Gakupo.


	4. Cuando olvidemos la magia del tiempo

Mucha ausencia pero la escuela me estaba matando D:

El romance de Luka y Gakupo, señores, señoritas y anonimos!

* * *

><p>La pelirrosa estaba ajena al drama de Gumi en ese invierno. Había sido invitada a pasar el mes en compañía de su adorado príncipe.<br>Gakupo, por su parte, había dispuesto a todas las sirvientas de palacio para que estuvieran a sus órdenes, el cuarto mas cálido del palacio y a toda la corte les recomendó tratarla bien, pese a que con su encanto natural Luka sería amada por todos.

Todo el mundo sucumbió bajo el hechizo de la dulce personalidad de la enamorada del Príncipe y estaban encantados con ese romance, quizá tan puro como una rosa blanca.

-Luka, no deberías salir así con este frío.  
>Gakupo corrió tras la chica, que con un vestido rojo escarlata había salido a la nieve, sin cubrirse. Estaba demasiado extasiada con los copos de nieve, tanto que comenzó a perseguirlos y se tiró a la nieve, a contempar como caían. Sus grandes ojos azul acero derrochaban inocencia.<br>-Príncipe... ¿Podemos tocar el cielo?- parpadeó al decir eso. Su majestad la tomó de la mano para levantarla de un tirón y luego la tomó por la cintura, elevandola del piso.  
>-¿Tú puedes?- se rió el joven mientras daba vueltas con la pelirrosa.- ¿Puedes tocar el cielo, Luka?<br>-¡No!- rió mas fuerte ella, moviendo sus manos.  
>-¡Entonces yo estoy muy corto de estatura!- la bajó otra vez a tierra, abrazándola- Estás llena de nieve. Vamos adentro pronto.<br>-Gakupo- sonrió ella, mirando hacia arriba para ver sus ojos- ¿Como vas a estar corto de estatura si perfectamente quepo entre tus brazos?  
>El príncipe se sonrojó ante eso, la cubrió con su propio abrigo y la llevó dentro, junto al fuego.<br>Los sentimientos en su interior se hacían cada vez mas fuertes  
>-¿Lo... notaste?<p>

-¿Porqué saliste así a la nieve?- preguntó el príncipe cuando ella despertó.  
>Dado que se había mojado con la nieve y las vueltas no habían sido lo mas prudente, fue inevitable que Luka se resfriara. Así que ahora estaba bajo capas y capas de cobijas y edredones en la cama mas cómoda del cuarto mas cálido del palacio. La chica se levantó un poco y miró fijamente hacia las llamas de la chimenea.<br>-No sé, esa blancura me pareció demasiado familiar. Quizá la ví cuando era una niña, algún día jugando.- cerró sus ojos- Las pilas de nieve parecían hermosas nubes.  
>La joven se veía nostálgica al pensar en nubes. No podría saber nada de sí, pero quizá su cuerpo aún recordaba.<p>

Gakupo se quedó toda la noche velando el sueño de la enferma. Para el amanecer un silencioso sirviente le llamó y pidió que hablaran en el pasillo, para no despertarla. Observó a la que haría su prometida sin duda esa noche y salió, extrañado.  
>-Es una noticia bastante deplorable, excelencia- empezó el sirviente, sin mirar a los ojos a su señor- Han encontrado muerta a la señorita Goumillia, que vivía con la señorita Luka.<br>-¿Pero... como? ¿Cual fue la causa?  
>-Ayer se la llevaron, acusada de brujería. En efecto, la joven tenía una alacena con hiervas. La inquisidora quiso obligarla a confesar, Goumillia fue sometida a la pera. Luego liberada. Obviamente el instrumento le rasgó las entrañas y se desangró, aunado a la hipotermia que sufrio al salir al frío. Apenas si logró volver a su hogar, donde los gemelos la encontraron.<br>El príncipe bajó también la mirada y agradeció la información. Se decidió volver con ella, quien ya estaba despierta. Sonreía.  
>-Hay algo que debo decirte, Luka mía.<p>

Horas la sostuvo entre sus brazos, mientras lloraba la muerte de su amiga, mas de la manera tan cruel en que esto había ocurrido. Sin embargo lo que mas le llamó la atención de sus sollozos fue que repetía que la verdadera bruja era Hatsune, por haber hecho todo eso, por dudar de las habilidades de Gumi para sanar a la gente, que gente de Dios no haría algo así.  
>Y comenzó a dudar.<p>

Los gemelos y su madre llegaron a los pocos días, tras el entierro de su casera, al Palacio. Aunque todos estaban tristes, trataban de mostrar su mejor cara y reír y disfrutar de la hospitalidad del príncipe, que veía atrasada la posibilidad de declarar sus sentimientos a la chica del pelo rosa. Quizá para la primavera.  
>Gakupo tuvo que acostumbrarse a que Luka jugaba con los chicos.<br>-Veremos quien cuenta ahora en las escondidas.- sonrió Rin, que tenía un buen escondite: un campanario. Todos pusieron un pie en la rueda y los gemelos a coro comenzaron a canturrear, pasando de una persona a otra  
>-Ams tram gram, pique et pique coulegram, boure et boure ratatam ¡ams tram gram! ¡Le toca a...<br>-¡Luka!- dijo triunfante Len. Él correría a esconderse en un árbol. Era muy ágil.  
>-¿Qué ronda es esa?- preguntó confundido el príncipe.<br>-Luka nos la enseñó- dijeron a coro los gemelos.- ¡Ahora a escondernos!  
>Y apenas esta se dio la vuelta para contar, todos corrieron a buscar su escondite. Luka parecía moverse como un atún en el agua por entre la nieve, buscándolos uno a uno. Detrás de la rejilla donde en verano había pasionales rosas se divisaba una cabellera violeta ondeando con el viento, como una colección de lilas unidas por aguja e hilo.<br>-Su majestad- dijo burlesca Luka al acercarse a él, conteniendo la risa- Usted debía de esconderse de mí.  
>-No veo la razón para esconderme de la mujer que amo- Mientras decía esto, se acercó a ella, robando su aliento y luego, besándola suavemente. Ella respondió sin pensarlo un segundo. Finalmente al separarse, gritó para todo el jardín- ¡Un, dos y tres por mí y todos mis compañeros!<br>Dos rubias cabecitas aparecieron al instante, riendo por la trampa que le había puesto el príncipe a la joven.  
>-¡Así no se vale, Gakupo!- respondió ella, cruzandose de brazos e inflando sus mejillas sonrojadas aún por el beso.<br>-¡Gakupo y Luka son novios, se quieren, se besan, se...!  
>La madre de ambos apareció justo a tiempo para taparles la boca, mas roja que los enamorados, a causa de los improperios de sus hijos adorados.<br>-¡No sean igualados con su alteza, que ha sido muy generoso para con nosotros!  
>-No se preocupe, Señora Ann. Nos tenemos ya la suficiente confianza.<p>

Por esa razón, cuando Lily llegó anunciando la presencia de la Inquisidora no pudo creer las palabras de aquella mujer de ley. La familia ya había vuelto a su casa.  
>-Señor, solo por razón de que tenía usted huéspedes no vine a verle antes para comentar el caso de Goumillia.- comenzó Miku- ¿No considera usted peligroso que esa mujer que usted está cortejando haya conocido a la difunta bruja?<br>-No, señora.  
>-Desde que la vi llegar, sospechaba de ambas. Mas de dieciséis años cumplidos y no están casadas. Las hiervas que hay en su casa. Su comportamiento extrañamente... poco adecuado.<br>-Luka es una persona de espíritu libre, además no considera necesario avergonzarse por ser lo que es. Quizá el hecho de haber perdido la memoria la haya hecho olvidar la educación esmerada que recibió, pues en otros aspectos es muy, muy cortés.  
>-Una mujer se debería mantener siempre sumisa, avergonzada por el pecado de nuestra primera madre, Eva, perdoneme usted alteza.<br>-Ella me dijo que deberíamos estar orgullosas, por una mujer que nos trajo al mundo al salvador, María, quien lo educó y le enseñó a hablar.  
>-Y el extraño collar que usa, por Dios. ¿Alteza, acaso el amor por ella le ha cegado?- interrogó Miku, clavando sus bellos ojos aqua en el joven, acaso temerosa por descubrir la verdad. Sin embargo, este tarareaba una canción que le sonó, como todo, demoníaco.<br>-...ratatam, ams tram gram- susurró él al terminar- Lo siento. La canción que Luka les enseñó a los niños debió quedárseme grabada.  
>-Usted debe ver por su pueblo. Cada cosa que esa mujer tiene en su persona puede hacer caer años de paz, que trabajo le ha costado a su padre. Y a su abuelo. Usted es el ultimo eslabón. Piense lo que le he dicho.<p>

Aún sin permiso de Gakupo para proceder, Miku fue a casa que fuera de la alegre chica del pelo verde. Luka salió a verla y platicaron, tenía la convicción de que todo lo de Gumi habría sido un error. Y así la siguió al palacio, con la excusa de que su enamorado quería verla.  
>Pero una vez ahí, los guardas esperaban a Luka y la tomaron de los brazos. La llevaron aparte, donde le ordenaron ponerse el vestido de las condenadas por brujería: una sencilla túnica blanca.<br>Gakupo y la Inquisidora aparecieron luego de unos instantes. Miku le entregó una espada.  
>-Termina con su poder.- susurró la de cabello aqua.<br>Luka se veía confundida. El príncipe avanzó hacia ella, con los ojos llorosos. Tomó la larga melena color pétalo agonizante.

Y esta cayó al piso, en hilos delgados.

Luego de que su cabello -y algo metálico- cayeran al piso, Luka fue llevada a una celda especial, rodeada de sal bendita. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Miku la miró, sonriendo triunfal.  
>-Te dije que no me lo quitarías.- y la puerta se cerró, dejando a su prisionera totalmente sorprendida.<p>

Aunque no lo pareciera, la mismísima inquisidora por un momento dudó de sus juicios e ideas para inculpar a Luka. Pero ella misma estaba dando todas las pruebas, era como si hubiera nacido para eso.

Por su parte, la prisionera descubrió horrorizada que faltaba su collar, que representaba dos alas, una negra y otra blanca, entrecruzadas. Era solo el dije, lo que la amarraba a su cuello era una tira de cuero.  
>Toda la noche no pudo dormir pensando donde había quedado, pese a no conocer su significado.<p>

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora (y perdonen la tardanza)<br>1- Ams tram gram: ronda francesa, no significa nada. Si quieren mas o menos el ritmo, oigan l'ame stram gram de el Ángel Rojo (Mylene Farmer)  
>2- Sí, a las mujeres que no se avergonzaban de serlo, las condenaban por "brujas". Casi pondría el "pon en tu perfil soy bruja si estás orgulloso de ser mujer" XD.<p> 


	5. La mortz es super nos

Antes de volver a clases, un dos por uno.

* * *

><p>Gakupo no pudo dormir aquella noche. Miraba el techo mientras su consciencia le recriminaba sus actos. La luz de la luna iluminaba su mano derecha, donde aún sostenía un mechón de cabello rosa, así como el medallón que había sido de Luka.<br>_Un corazón puro..._  
>Aquella frase se la había dicho su madre cuando era un crío, quizá luego de verlo turbado. La buena reina había malinterpretado los sonrojos y silencios repentinos de su hijo.<br>Y es que el Príncipe había llegado por accidente a una sala donde su padre a veces sostenía reuniones secretas. La única que había visto era con una mujer de largos cabellos color plata, que llevaba de la mano a una pequeña niña de 4 años. Un gorro tejido cubría su cabello y parte de su carita.  
>-Mientras su madre aún vivía, Ranka lo visitaría, majestad. Pero ella ha muerto y ya no volverá mas con usted. Será lo mejor para su imagen, Alteza.<br>-Miriam, por favor, no me aparte de mi hija.  
>Los ojos de aquella mujer se volvieron fríos, la pequeña comenzó a llorar. Sin embargo su voz sonaba dulce y suave, llamando a su padre en media lengua infantil.<br>-Usted podrá ser el rey, pero ella es mi sobrina y desde hoy yo decido lo que es mejor para ella. Su nombre cambiará también.  
>Al darse la vuelta la niña y su tutora, el joven había visto un mechón verde mecerse al viento. Un verde precioso, lleno de vida.<br>Desde ese momento su padre se mostró triste por aquella hija incómoda a la que sin embargo amaba mucho. Aquella hermana desconocida.  
>¿Porqué recordaba eso?<p>

Los gemelos tampoco tuvieron la mejor noche de su vida. Después de haber visto el brutal corte de pelo de su protectora amiga corrieron de vuelta a su casa, solo para encontrar a los guardias de Miku apostados otra vez en la casa. Adentro Anne era interrogada brutalmente por los guardias.  
>-¡Mamá!- aquel llamado no llegó a grito porque dos guardas fornidos los atraparon, poniendo sus gruesos brazos alrededor de los delicados cuellos de los niños.<br>-Ahora sí, campesina. ¿Es Luka Megurine una bruja?- preguntó eso el que sostenía a Rin.  
>Los grandes ojos azules de la niña lloraban ante el peligro, pero también le decían a su madre que no importaba el precio a pagar, debían defender la inocencia de la pelirrosa. La dulce mujer sin embargo no tenía salida: la vida de su hija poco habría servido para defender a Luka, pues algo le decía que ya estaba condenada.<br>-¡Es una bruja!- gimió, al fin- ¡Por favor, suelten a mi niña!  
>La pequeña rubia cayó al piso apenas se obtuvo la confesión, de rodillas, implorando aire entre profundos suspiros. Len también fue liberado y corrió a abrazar a su madre, para consolarla, mas esta lo apartó con suavidad, llorando.<br>-He traicionado a un ángel, hijo. No merezco que me abraces, ni siquiera que me veas.

La tarde siguiente iluminaba la cruz donde sería amarrada la bruja, quien fue llevada entre empujones y rociada totalmente de agua bendita, por el miedo de que llegara a hacer algún hechizo. La amarraron brutalmente, apretando sus costillas contra el madero, impidiendo un poco su respiración. Había dormido mal por un fuerte dolor de espalda que había sufrido, por no decir que no le habían dado de comer.  
>La inquisidora apareció con su capa, un báculo de cruz de plata y el malleus malleficarum en mano. Con ayuda de la llama sagrada del cirio pascual prendió aquellos leños que rodeaban a Luka.<br>-¡Amarrada estás a la cruz, renuncia entonces al demonio!- gritó Miku, poderosa.  
>-<em>¡Penitenziagite!<em>- respondió el pueblo.  
>Los rezos siguientes sonaban como gritos de guerra que herían los oídos de la condenada, las llamas ocultaban el calor del moribundo sol. La pelirrosa solo miraba al cielo, pidiendo un milagro que demostrara su inocencia. O al menos morir de alguna forma rápida, en caso de realmente haber sido una bruja. Observó la esquina donde había conocido a su amado príncipe. El corazón se le oprimió en el pecho. Sus lágrimas hervían en su preciosa cara de luna.<br>Gakupo la acompañaba, si bien se le veía abatido, se le notaba claramente que no movería un solo dedo para contradecir a Miku. Aquel juicio era estúpido, sí: condenaban a su amada por el simple hecho de ser diferente, incluso por haber sido mas compasiva y amable. Ella había quedado enjaulada: negar la brujería era sinónimo de cuna de judas, ser bruja la condenaba a la hoguera.  
>En ese momento la cabeza de la enjuiciada se inclinó. Parecía dormida.<p>

_¿He muerto?_  
>Luka abrió los ojos en una estancia de un color blanco puro e inocente. Giró varias veces, comprobando que era solo ella. No, había también una presencia que le resultó familiar, pues era imposible saber qué era realmente aquello que la acompañaba. Esa presencia era protectora y bondadosa.<br>-Esto es... ¿El cielo? ¿No debería haber ido al infierno, por ser una bruja?  
>-Oh no- respondió aquella voz, imposible de identificar si era hombre o mujer- El primer momento que recuerdas de tí, Luka es exactamente el primero de tu existencia como humana. Observa lo que realmente eres.<br>Un espejo perfectamente pulido apareció frente a la chica, quien observó en su reflejo el cabello rosa en un tono de pétalo agonizante, los ojos azules como el acero. Usaba un vestido blanco, bordado majestuosamente con plata y oro. En el cinturón que rodeaba su cintura había una lámpara. Una rosa blanca hacia de prendedor de su cabello. También usaba muchas joyas en brazos, cuello e incluso una pierna, pero casi todas eran esmeraldas. Solo en un collar llevaba un ámbar.  
>Esa imagen le reveló todo lo que era: aquel momento en que había luchado contra los ángeles rebeldes de Luz Bella (Luzbel), la alegría del nacimiento de Jesús, el llanto amargo con su muerte. También otros, como cuando recibía amorosamente a cada mártir, a cada futuro santo.<br>-Netsaj o la séptima sefirá, la eternidad- respondió-. La cara femenina de Dios... de tí.  
>-Es verdad. Cada ángel está destinado a una parte de las diez emanaciones del Sefiroth-continuó la voz, con un tono casi maternal-. Firmeza, valor y generosidad. Cualidades que te describen.<br>-Pero... las personas sanaban cuando yo estaba con ellos... ¿Fue por ser esto?  
>-Pediste ir a la tierra, Luka, hija de Hani El, una de las mas cercanas a mí. Se te concedió no sin ciertas reticencias, pues era grande tu deseo por ayudar a los humanos. Tus alas ocultas en aquel medallón, aunque en caso de necesitarlas con solo retirarlo estas volverían. Sin embargo, no esperaba que tu corazón tan puro fuera juzgado duramente, especialmente por una mujer de culto. Ahora...<br>**_¡DESPIERTA!_**

Al oír esa voz atronadora en su cabeza, la chica soltó un grito desde lo mas profundo de su ser, un eco de cristal que atrajo al aire furioso, cortante como miles de cuchillas. Las lágrimas prístinas se volvieron rojas: sangre. El ángel lloraba sangre por aquel amor que tan cruel la había tratado.  
>Las llamas quedaron apagadas de golpe por un enorme par de alas color negro que brotaron de la espalda de Luka.<br>Las cuerdas comenzaron a reventarse con la presión que las alas ejercieron entre la cruz y el frágil cuerpo de la mujer. La multitud gritó enloquecida al ver aquel espectáculo sobrenatural.  
>Miku se cubrió los ojos, pero Gakupo observó claramente el momento en que quedó libre.<br>El calor de las llamas se desvaneció, el suave y frío viento invernal rozó la cara del ángel negro que volaba en dirección al sol.  
>Era libre ahora.<br>-En verdad ella...- los gemelos habían visto la escena, junto con su madre.

Plumas negras se mecieron en el viento. Una cayó en la mano del príncipe.  
>Gakupo se permitió llorar frente a todos aquel error. La voz de su madre sonó claramente en su cabeza.<br>_Un corazón puro, como el tuyo, encontrará a otro igual. _

* * *

><p>Ranka=Gumi. (Ranka Lee de Macross Frontier, con quien comparte voz e imagen).<p>

Sefiroth: las diez emanaciones de Dios, cada una es algo diferente. Netsaj está representada por Venus y custodiada por Nahi El. Asimismo la ropa de Luka como ángel son sus símbolos.


	6. El angel negro y el rey epilogo

**Y el epílogo.**

* * *

><p>Megurine Luka se había vuelto un ángel negro luego de haber llorado las amargas lágrimas de sangre de su amor por el Príncipe.<br>La luz no volvería a ella, quizá, hasta que esas lágrimas sanaran su alma.

Rin y Len despertaron la mañana siguiente, como si fuera un día mas. Desayunaron y se vistieron para salir a la calle.  
>-Ams tram gram pique et pique coulegram, boure et boure ratatam<br>Cantaban, saludando a todos los que encontraban. El alba del primer día de la primavera los recibió.  
>En la plaza principal seguía aquella cruz, pero estaba florecida. Aquellos botones de rosa tenían cristalizadas las gotas del rocío.<br>Y ambos hermanos contarían la historia de aquella "bruja" en lo consecutivo.

Hatsune Miku no sobrevivió mucho tiempo a su "obra". Habiendo usado la influencia de su vieja amistad sobre el príncipe lo había convencido de lo que quiso. Arrepentida confesó todo, más este ordenó desterrarla y se cerró la Inquisición en el reino. No pudiendo soportar el vivir lejos de aquel que había amado hasta corromperse, murió en extrañas circunstancias.  
>Su dama de compañía, Lily, pasó al servicio del nuevo rey.<p>

Gakupo no mucho después de eso tomó el trono, al contraer matrimonio con la princesa Sonika. Gobernó justamente por muchos años y el pueblo siempre lo recordó con gratitud, por su sabiduría y compasión.  
>Nunca confesó que su deseo era haber salido volando con su ángel aquella tarde.<br>Cada noche observaba aquellas reliquias que le había dejado Luka: el medallón, el mechón de pelo y la pluma.  
>-Perdóname- susurraba con fervor-. Fui un cobarde al no creerte, debí morir contigo. Porque por tí vivía.<br>Luego cerraba los ojos. Pero una noche de eclipse de luna al abrirlos estaba ahí. Ni un solo día de envejecida. Solo su cabello era diferente, pues había recuperado el largo.  
>-Te perdono- sus ojos azul acero lo miraban con ternura. Luka quiso tomar la mano del rey mas este la apartó-. Te he escuchado cada noche.<br>-No soy digno, ni siquiera sigo siendo yo.- bajó sus ojos, con profundo pesar. El sentimiento seguía dolorosamente vivo como el primer día.- Soy viejo ahora.  
>-Eres tú en el fondo, siempre has sido tú.- logró tomar aquellas manos arrugadas, que al tacto del ángel se volvieron otra vez juveniles. Las besó suavemente-. Solo que yo me llevé algo aquel día y tú te quedaste con algo mío.<br>Las lágrimas que brotaron de los ojos del hombre fueron también besadas por el ángel.  
>-Te amo, Luka...- susurró entrecortadamente, con su voz de antaño de vuelta. En efecto, al ver su reflejo en esos ojos azules como el cielo de verano, había vuelto a su juventud. Las plumas de las alas de ella se desteñían a volverse color gris.<p>

Al amanecer la reina Sonika estaba esperando a su esposo en el desayunador. Mas al no llegar este lo buscó en su cuarto.  
>Abrió la puerta y aún flotaban plumas blancas por la habitación. Su majestad yacía en el piso, con su larga melena canosa desordenada. Una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad estaba dibujada en sus labios. Por la palidez cenicienta de su cara supieron que estaba muerto<br>Entre sus manos estaba una pluma negra.

* * *

><p>Y bueno, este es el final ^^, espero les haya gustado.<p> 


End file.
